myfutureliesfandomcom-20200215-history
My future lies Wiki
Welcome to the My Future Lies Wiki Hey everyone, i have made this page and it's all about MY FUTURE LIES!!!!! These guys have put all their money into the making of thier music. They are also unsigned meaning they pay for everything themselves. so please give these amazing musicians a hand when you go through this site. Enjoy :D links around the page: biography: http://myfuturelies.wikia.com/wiki/Biography songs/albums: http://myfuturelies.wikia.com/wiki/Songs upcoming or past events: http://myfuturelies.wikia.com/wiki/Upcoming_and_past_events music videos: http://myfuturelies.wikia.com/wiki/Music_videos General Info So.....you may not have heard about my future lies. Well let me tell you about the amazing work they do, these guys have been working hard for years and are now, in my opinion, one of the best bands i've ever heard. With their recent realese of "chasing the moon" I think they will be very big. I'll sooner or later post all the lyrics for the songs and will work on the site. But for now, settle in start some blogs and get excited for all your mfl needs : - ) for everyone wanting to know more about this amazing band head off to thier website ( http://www.myfuturelies.com/ ) or add them on facebook, myspace or twitter. if you visit their site and like the music, sign up to thier emailing list. you will get about 2 emails (max) a month and you will be informed of new events and all types of things. also every so often they send out a free song download (eg this month they sent out the orchestral part for changing seasons on their new album, chasing the moon). also there is a online store where you can buy merchy and cd's. so check them out. get in the know and follow these amazing musicians on thier road to sucess send fan mail to: My Future Lies PO BOX 44 Castle Hill NSW 1765 Australia a bunch of links you might want: facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/myfuturelies myspace page: http://www.myspace.com/myfuturelies youtube profile: http://www.youtube.com/mfltv twitter page: http://www.twitter.com/myfuturelies luke lukess' page: http://www.lukelukess.com/ mailing list: http://www.myfuturelies.com/mailinglist.htm online store: http://www.myfuturelies.bigcartel.com/ bookings: email: band@myfuturelies.com updates fender guitar comp ONLY A MONTH TO GO TILL ENTRIES CLOSE. SO GET YOUR ENTRIES IN AND HAVE A CHANCE TO WIN THIS GUITAR OR STACK LOAD OF OTHER PRIZES hey everyone my future lies is having a comp to win a fender guitar, amp and gig bag. here are the details: my future lies are giving away this fender guitar pack to one lucky fan (thanks maxx music for the discount on us buying the pack) MAJOR PRIZE- fender guitar pack (including amp and case) RUNNERS UPS- heaps of CD giveaways + tee's & posters how can you win this prize? your mission is to promote my future lies' NEW album 'chasing the moon' to the masses and submit your method via email (band@myfuturelies.com ) we're looking for the most successful and creative campaign. you can submit a video showing your marketing success, you can send us photos or submit in your efforts via email. we;re interested in seeing the best idea vs. the best outcome. the person who comes up with the best idea and attracts the most NEW fans to out band will win the fender guitar pack. we have HEAPS of prizes for runners up!! get creative!! have fun COMPETITION CLOSES FRIDAY OCTOBER 1ST. WINNER ANNOUNCED ON MONDAY THE 4TH OF OCTOBER. Latest activity contact me to contact me (for any site suggestions, sned me videos, photos or anything) email ( mflrules@gmail.com ) Category:Browse